The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for connecting service lines to mains. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in fittings for use in selectively connecting a plurality of sizes of service lines to a main.
In the provision of utility services to residential areas, and the like, it has been common to use conduits for gas mains formed from polyethylene, and the like. These gas mains are normally installed parallel to and under the center of a road or alley. The individual service connections to the main by residences, and the like, extend horizontally from and a right angle to the main.
In providing these service connections to a main in environments such as residential developments, it is desirable and quite common to use a fitting to form a right angle connection to the main. Many of these fittings can be installed while gas is present in the main and without disturbing service of customers already connected to the main. These fittings typically have means for attaching to the exterior of the main and means for forming a port in the wall of the main. In addition, means are provided on these fittings for connection to a service line.
It has been found that due to such factors as building specifications, user volume requirements and supplies of conduit, various sizes of service conduits are used. The typical service conduits range from one inch outer diameter conduit down to sizes smaller than one-half inch outer diameter. Since, conventional fittings are designed for connection to only one size of conduit, a plurality of different fittings must be inventoried to accommodate these various sizes of service conduits.
Therefore, according to the present invention, an improved apparatus for selectively connecting a plurality of sizes of service lines to a gas main is provided.
More specifically, according to the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a gas main is provided comprising a fitting with one end shaped to be fixed to the exterior wall of a gas main. The fitting has first and second through bores extending transverse to the length of the gas main. The bores are positioned to be axially spaced along the length of the gas main and radially extending therefrom when the fitting is fixed to the main. The first through bore is provided with means for selective connection to a plurality of sizes of service lines. The second through bore is connected to the first by a port. The second through bore is provided with internal threads for engaging an externally-threaded tapping means. The tapping means has a cutting head at one end and is axially manipulated in the bore to remove a coupon from the wall of the main to connect the gas main to the service line. The tapping means can be backed off and a plug placed in the end of the second bore to seal the same.